Heretofore, various materials such as iron ore, coal, coke, graphite, converter slag, blast furnace slag, limestone, clinker, rock, etc. have been crushed by roll crushers, cone crushers, ring roll mills, vertical roll mills, etc. The pulverization principle involved in the functioning of these pulverizers is described in the following with reference to FIG. 9.